The Hunt
by ALittleCurious
Summary: A boy is found by a little cat girl, he asks for help, and she gladly agrees. In return, he takes her to the city.
1. Pilot

**Yo, get ready for another fanficy. HumanStuck. KatNep. StabDad. Lettuce geteth tis show on the road.**

* * *

**Karkat's P.O.V**

My dad is being an ass today. But, it happens sometimes, sometimes he's pretty cool, sometimes he's a grade A douche. He's being a douche today. We went to Walmart to go return a few items, but unfortunately for the old man, he couldn't. And now he's being all pissy and shit, trying to pin the fault on me when I didn't do squat. In fact, I was actually at home, on my laptop talking to my friends, he wanted to bring me along for some forsaken reason, and so, I sat in the back instead of front. Right in the middle of a conversation did he decide to drag me out. Now I'm just getting verbally abused. But, it's fine, it's not like he ever means what he says anyway. "I'm gonna give you a pounding once we get home!" Nah. Once he sees Snowman on the doorstep, it's him who gets the pounding, and me upstairs in my room playing videogames, keeping quiet, trying to block out the sound of him and Snowman. Headphones do the trick.

"Are you even listening to me?" He then interrupted my thoughts, followed my a few distressed grumbles. "You know what?" He stopped the car beside a dirt road, pulling to an abrupt stop, my body slightly got pushed over. He's especially mad today. You know what'd be great? Having Kankri to be by my side. He slams the door shut, walks over to the otherside, and pulls me out. I climbed out sluggishly after him. "Go" I look up to him, what has he even talking about.

"What did I do?" My voice came out raspy.

"I'm damn sure you don't want to be around me any longer."

"I neve-"

"Just go." He sighed afterwards, climbing into the car, starting it up again. Any moment now, he's gonna call me to get in the back. He drives a bit down the dirt road. Any moment now. He isn't visible. Any...Oh who am I kidding! I then sprinted forward as fast as could, hoping he'd look back and see I want to stay, and kept running, my eyes getting blurry from both the dirt and forming tears, still no sign of the old man anywhere! The pain is now rising, and my legs keep hurting, taking a last few steps, I fall onto the ground, dirt flying everywhere. He left a 16 year old on the dirt road. A few tears fell down, but I sat up. Okay, first step...Where am I? I look around, lets see...A dirt road. I came from Walmart. He did this on purpose! I shook my head, clutching my shirt when I felt my eyes water again. In fact, I think I even passed out in the car. Dammit! I stomp the floor, dirt flying everywhere. I could be anywhere by now! Stupid fucking trip to Walmart. Stupid return. Stupid dad. Stupid me. I run some more, hoping to see a car, or maybe even someone walking by?

Eh, not really likely, but now there are some trees showing up, and finally I see a lot of greenery. But no people at all. What the fuck is going on here exactly? He had this planned didn't he. I slump my shoulders some more, plugging in my earbuds. This may take a while.

* * *

**Nepeta's P.O.V**

Mother gave me some cool claws. Since my love of cats seem pretty cool to Mother, she gave me something 'new'. She liked the fact I loved such and elegant creatures, but they also can be strong, just like me. I pull up the blue claws up the sun to observe the shiny clean edge. This is definitely my style. I give Mama a hug before I run out the door of our little hut. Times are hard here, we rather not live out in the city, so instead we live out here, the weather is kind of bipolar too. Hunting is also something we do. Hmm, where is Sister? I run down the road, throwing the dirt up while at it, the weather is hot, but, not too hot, enough not to make me sweat like a pig. I run down to the water well, Sister is getting some water. I tap her on the shoulder, she looks behind, she smiles big. I return the smile, pulling out the claws. She gasps, then puts the bucket of water down to talk to me. She hand signs a few things, which I hand sign back.

"Whoa, where did you get those!" She signs.

"Mama gave it to me to hunt with."I sign back smirking.

"I think Mama has something for you too, she told me to go get you."

My sister-Meulin, picks up the bucket of water, running to the hut, splashing some water from the bucket. I snicker a bit before walking to the part of the land where there is a lot of forestry, I think it's kinda weird, but Mama says it's also a reason why she moved here. I long to see the city, but, I know it isn't as good. Atleast I don't think it is. Mama said it's dirty and filled with bad people. Meh, I think there has to be good people atleast, I find my self skipping, claws pointed down, I hear some shuffling in the bushes. I lean in closer, to smell something that smells like candy and sweets. I pull back surprised. There are only rodents here...This thing is big and smells good. I take another whiff. It doesn't smell like any known creature I know. I extend out my claws, pull my lips back, and stand in a pouncing position, ready to attack. But instead, a body trips in front, and I see...

"OW, son of a-." I look down, his brown eyes look up to mine. I look back with my green eyes. Who is this?

* * *

**Karkat's P.O.V**

"OW, son of a-." I fall face first into the dirt, my eyes stinging, I look up to come face to face with a girl with claws, I stutter and fall back, quickly pulling out my sickles, she just sighs and lets her arms hand down, I put my sickles away and listen to her tired sounding, but soft voice.

"Now, what in the world are you doing here?"


	2. Karkitty

**I decided to post another today since I am feeling quite jolly today, haha. I know the last chapter was short, for it was only a pilot mkay? I may make a comic out of this on my dA, which is Ireie, even though my account here says LollipopDERP, I will change it soon. So, where were we? Oh yeah, Karkat being a dummy in front of a cute girl. Shame on you, Karkat.**

* * *

**Nepeta's P.O.V**

I smile a bit, and laugh, he sure is serious. I'm just really happy to have someone that isn't from around here, actually appear, it's usually my best friend Equius that comes to visit. He's from the city too, but he refuses to stroll me around the place. Now I get this...This really cute boy. I examine him more, he's wearing a black sweater in this heat? And just a pair of jeans. He has such a cute face! His eyes are just brown, while his hair is jet black, but I swear, it's a bad dye job. I lend out my hand after putting my claws in my other hand, he takes it, he just huffs, dusting his sweater.

"Man, I'm fucking sorry for the whole mess and shit. I'm just not around here."

"Yeah...I can tell."

"How so?"

"I live around here."

"No way."

"I have no reason to lie now do I?" I snicker, showing him my claws.

"You hunt?"

"Yeah, do you?"

"No."

"What's the deal with the sickles then?"

"Protection." He says twiddling them in his hands.

"I see." I said putting my hands down. Man, I'm soooo getting tired of this small talk. "And how exactly did you end up around here? We barely get any visitors."

"_We?_" I give him a grunt and pull on his sweater, telling him to come along. He puts his sickles under his sweater, not the safest place, but I see what he's doing. We pass the well, he takes a look inside the well. "Don't fall in just yet, we barely met."

"Pfft." Is all he can say before catching up to me, every time I make a cat pun he sort a looks at me. Oh well. I start going a little faster in the heat, he keeps pace and we make it to the hut.

"Mother?" I ask, opening the door, the boy close behind. I can smell his breath, it smells just like soda and chips, I pull my lips back in a cat like grin and call out for mother once more. But instead I get Meulin holding a pan of cookies. She looks at the boy then to me. She then says loudly, instead of signing because she's holding the cookies.

"Who's that?!" She says. I move my hands to show her to lower her volume. "Oh sorry." She says shyly. "So anyway, who's that?" I then sign to her.

"Some boy I found out in the hunting area."

"Whoa...Is he some kind of wild boy?" I shake my head.

"Where is Mother?"

"In the kitchen."

"Thanks Meulin." I sign giving her a smile. I tug on him again, getting him to follow. "Mother?" I say this time. She turns around and looks at the boy for a solid 3 minutes. He sweatdrops and taps my shoulder.

"If you'd like to know, I just want to go home." My mother then looks at me.

"Let me guess, you want to escort him to his house, am I right?"

"Well duh, where do you live anyway?"

"In the city..." He replies. My Mother is on to me. Of course how can I lie to myself, I wanna go to the city...See the lights...And go with this cute boy. Unfortunately, we have no car. Mother puts the spoon covered in batter back in the bowl and closes her eyes.

"You want to go to the city huh?" I look down at my feet. I drift my eyes to the boy's shoes. Dirty as ever. Just like mine.

* * *

**Karkat's P.O.V**

I feel awkward as fuck. This girl's mom is just staring at her daughter all weird like. Yeah, living in a place like this I can tell why she wants to go to the city. Let me be honest now, I really never go out much. Usually texting with my best friend Gamzee at home while playing some video games. So this girl wants me to take her to the city. I really need her help even though I never mentioned it. It's like she new I needed help to get home.

"Ma'am." I gulp, breaking the silence. "I just really need your daughter's help at the moment. I can't find my way home, I don't even know where I am." I look at the girl, she lifts up her green eyes. She's wearing green short shorts, and a white tank top with a cat nose with whiskers on it. She has her hair up in a pony tail. And plus, some green shoes too.

"Fine. But take Meulin with you guys too." I see the girl's face blush a bit. I sort a shrug it off a bit.

"Alright thanks Ma'am." I finally said, trying my best not to spoil anything. I need to get home before my jackass of a dad does something completely retarded. I think I'm more of the guardian at times, dragging his drunk ass home, he thought getting me drunk with him could've stopped me. Haha, nice try old man. I breathe into my hand and take a whiff. It happened not so long ago, and the smell of alcohol is almost gone. I could smell some Faygo and chips in there too. Mostly Faygo and chips.

"You can call me Ms. Leijon."

"Uh, thanks." I rub the back of my neck. It's slightly sweaty. I wipe it before following the girl.

"We're going to take my sister Meulin with us alright? And...She's deaf so..."

"It's alright, sorry for poking into your guys' family business and shit." I said waving my hand, seeing Meulin sitting on a stool munching on some cookies. "By the way what's your name?"

"It's Nepeta. And you?"

"Karkat." I see her smile big.

"That name is perfect." She says saying 'purrfect' rather than perfect.

"Why?"

"It's easy to make you a nickname...Hmm lets see...Karkitty." She smiles even bigger. It kind a irritates me but...Just seeing her look up at me like that...I really shouldn't yell like I do with Dad and Kankri.

"Uh." I kinda blush and panic. "Thanks?"

"You're welcome Karkitty."


	3. Sickles On The Bus

**Here is another chapter because of reasons, I hope you are enjoying it so far, favorite, just view,follow, review, blah, blah, anything is good. Karkat has now received a nickname. Karkitty. I always thought how Nepeta would call him that is incredibly cute, don't you? So Meulin is coming along apparently. Or...**

* * *

**Karkat's P.O.V**

Meulin choked on her cookies after Nepeta signed her something. How the hell should I know what they're talking about? All I know is, when Meulin signed back, she looked like me when I was with Dad and Kankri. Pissed. Fucking pissed. She turned her head away.

"I won't do it!" Meulin replied loudly. Nepeta warned her about her volume but Meulin ignored. "I know I'm being loud! I just can't go is all.." Her voice lowered. Nepeta continued to sign a few things. "I got a date with Kurloz!"

"Kurloz?" I asked outloud. Nepeta looked at me, then Meulin too, even though she couldn't hear what I said.

"You know Kurloz?" I nodded quickly. "Oh man..." She said putting her hand to her head facpalming.

"He's my best friend's older brother...And...What...?"

"It's just...I guess we're sort of a long way from your place..."

"Fuck, this is just like the old man." I scowled and walked out the hut, leaving Nepeta to settle things.

* * *

** Nepeta's P.O.V**

Meulin and Kurloz have some kind of long distance relationship going on. But when together, they are as close as they can be. But both of their parents won't allow any kissing or snuggling, so, they like to walk around the woods. What they do in there? None of my business. Their parents? Strict? Yes. This time, Meulin is going over to Kurloz, with some money for some bus stops. And we don't have enough money, so, me and Karkat have nothing to ride. I'm not looking forward to walking.

"Here's the deal." I lean in close to Meulin, hoping Mother won't see what I'm signing. "We'll drop you off at the bus and me and him can go walking okay?"

Meulin's eyebrow wiggled. It's a thing of ours to ship people. "You aren't shipping yourself with him now are you..." She signed instead, so Karkat couldn't hear. I blushed deeply and put my hands on her shoulders.

"No." I sign sternly after removing my hands. She smiles slyly.

"Whatever, lets go already." She pushed me out of the way after eating one last cookie, stepping outside. I follow afterwards, seeing Karkat sitting on a rock beside our hut. He looks irritated, bored, angry, all rolled up into one.

"We going yet or what? I need to get home or my fuckin retarded Dad will do something stupid as usual." He spat rather rudely.

"It's going to be a long journey though, we could always wait here a while and gather up some money." I said digging into my pockets, only to find no money. As usual. Karkat on the other hand,pulled out enough money for 1 bus. He looked in his other pocket, but nothing.

"It's only enough for 1. Andddd we'll ride only 1 bus with Meulin, then go walking. She'll ride the bus the whole time, no biggie." He replied putting the money into my hands. "So can we go yet or what? I know you want to go to the city and all. I haven't explored it much myself but, why the hell not?" Oh he knows alright. Curse Mother, always blabbing about my needs. I run my hand through my blackish brown hair for a moment then take a deep sigh.

"Alright."

* * *

**Karkat's P.O.V**

I was gonna go get a snack with the money I had, but I guess this is more important? I need to go, now. I look out the bus window, all there is dirt, sand, and little greenery. I'm going to be honest myself, I'm more polite than usual. I'm considered to be loud mouthed and rude. I cup my hand on my chin, still looking at the the dirt, bright because of the sun. And if I walked on there, my feet would probably start burning. That's for sure. I can feel myself sweating in my sweater. But, if I take it off, I have no where to put my sickles. And, i'm sure people would want to leave the bus once I take them out. Probably even panic. I can't hold them on my lap. Or maybe I can wrap them in my sweater? Just imagining myself dragging them around in my arms makes me upset. The heat, and carrying something like that. I glance over my shoulder to see Nepeta's signing to Meulin. Meulin smiles at me but I slightly lift up my lip and turn back around. Nepeta has a backpack. The one she has between her legs. And, she has her blue claws in there, specially made to retract too. I mentally facepalm.

"Hey, Nepeta." I tap her shoulder and she pauses hers and Meulin's conversation. "Can I put my sickles in your backpack?" She nods and smiles. I slowly and carefully pull them out of my sweater and...

"Hey!" My eyes practically bulge out my eye sockets, as I slowly look up to the male voice. We need to ditch the bus. "That kid has a weapon!" He screeches at the top of his lungs as I scramble and pick up my sickles that have fallen to the floor. The sound made everyone look up to us 3. Nepeta grabs her blue claws out her backpack, she grabs my wrist and signs something to Meulin. Meulin nods and made a scared look on her face. I look Nepeta in the eyes. Of course, she's gonna ditch the bus. Same idea as me. I lift the backpack with my foot, and throw it over my shoulder with my right hand, careful not to cut it with the sickle to. The bus stops and the doors open, without thinking at all, I run out the door, Nepeta still holding my wrist. She keeps pace with me and we both run out, Meulin at the window waving goodbye as soon as the bus starts up again and blasts forward on the street.

"Fucking piece of shit!" I throw the sickles in anger at the floor, kicking dirt over them, the sun hit me hard too! I was sweating up again. Nepeta tightened her grip on my wrist.

"Calm down!" She shook me a bit and picked up the sickles. "You just need attention don't you?" She plops onto the floor patting the ground, telling me to sit down.

"Oh don't you fucking dare do that." I growled.

"What?"

"The whole sit down and let me listen to what's bothering you so I can take over an hour to lecture you. Don't you even fucking dare. My older brother Kankri would _always_ do that. And irritated me so much I was just...I can't..." I stomp the floor kicking up more and more dirt.

"SIT DOWN!" She yelled over my ranting and I looked at her silently. "I am going to do just that, except the whole hour thing going on with your brother." She grabbed my sweater and tugged me down to floor with a thud.

"Ugh..." I groaned loudly. "Not only a lecture but I'm practically cooking myself in this heat. You smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"That bacon smell."

"Uh?"

"Yes, it's my SKIN." She laughed for a while before wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Alright. Now that I got your attention..." I roll my eyes, putting my hands on my chin and pushing my elbows onto my knees. Criss-cross-applesauce was the position we were both sitting in.

"Talk. What's bugging you? Tell you what? I'm feeling the same way. I'm just good at hiding it. Maybe since you don't know who to go to is all." It's true, I'm in a shitty mood. And she usually is too. Or was.

"You know, ever since I was young, I had to go hunting, and I was always upset when there was leftovers. Or when Mother just needed the fur coat and left the rest behind. You see, I always prefer if we use everything because just using only one thing..."

"I get where you're coming from."

"Plus, I practically never met anyone other than my Mother and Meulin. So it was pretty sucky. And having to kill all those animals. I once even attacked someone on accident. And...It was Mother..." Her eyes teared up, but she wiped them away immediately. "She's fine, I know, but I always feel guilty, when ever we go swimming and I see the scar on her belly." I pat Nepeta on the back.

"You don't have to tell me your life story just to know mine. Well, where should I start..."

* * *

**Gonna stop it here. R&R please? Did you know in the beginning, Karkat had the same problem like me? Except I didn't get left out in the middle of no where. And my mom was complaining about something else. And Slick was suppose to be my Mom. AND OH, only 1 item, which was a calculator. Where did I get the idea for the story? You're right! WHEN EXACTLY THAT HAPPENED. Stay tuned. :***


	4. Stupid Weather and more Walmart

**Hot diggity damn, sorry for being soooo late. Brother and his Roblox. Like hours a day, it's really unhealthy for his age you know? I hate looking back at my stories and seeing like a bunch of grammar errors and how bad and too fast it goes so I constantly have to remind myself, "Stahhp, you going too fasssttt hurr." Now, lets get back now shall we.**

* * *

**Karkat's P.O.V**

"Ugh..." I think the heat is getting to me. Instead of telling Nepeta what was bothering me I sort of chickened out big time. She only said it was okay, when it was not okay, in so many reasons. And now, I look like a huge fucking dumbass with my sweater around my waist, and shirt wrapped up on my head, which Nepeta kindly fixed for me. Not to mention my stomach totally out in the open, God, I hope I get attacked because this is just so uncomfortable. And Nepeta is totally use to stuff like this, which is exactly why she didn't need to alter anything since she has good clothes and, can survive weather like this. "This is so stupid." I keep complaining but she just sits there making a dirt castle thing, well more of a hill. Since wasting our water on dirt would be pretty retarded of us. She gently pats the dirt, then pokes a hole into it with her finger. And of course all of this gets under her nails, and might I say they are pretty long. She just continues with whatever, so I dust my pants off a bit and stand up looking around. "Nep..." She looks up from her hill. Oh look, now I'm giving her a nickname."Shouldn't we be going, since well, it's already getting pretty dark." I look back down to her as she gets up and dusts the back of herself and wipes her hands on her clothes. She takes a deep breath.

"Trust me, it's fine, we'll be going. I was just hoping when it got darker it'd be well..."

"Colder right?"

"See? You know what I mean." She lightly elbows my side winking. "No more complaining mkay?"

"Yeah sure..." I rub the place she elbowed. Such strength in a cat like chick. Reminds me of how Dad and Kankri would spar with me. Dad usually stabbed me and Kankri kept blabbing on. It's more like who knows more vocabulary and fluency with the insults. Maybe it would be cool to spar with her? Better not to bring something like that right now.

"Ugh, even I don't have a lot of patience, lets go?" I shrug and lift up a tiny smirk, but quickly pull it back when Nepeta turns her head to look at me. She pokes my belly and I step back. "Maybe you can pick up a snack or 2?" I frown.

"Yeah well, whatever." I throw back and pull her hand away from my belly. She giggles lightly and gets ready to pounce forward. "Um?" I ask.

"How about a race to the closest Walmart?"

"Oh? So you're aware of life outside of the hut?"

"Quite being such a douche and come over and race." She extends her hands out more and adjusts her position to more of cat.

"Pfft, cat has some claws."

"I do, and their in my bag."

"Jeez, chill." I jog over and go to my own stance. We both are weird.

* * *

**Nepeta's P.O.V**

I walk through the door, Karkitty by my side, who now, looks like his usual grumpy self. Atleast that's what I established when we both sat in the nasty weather. Moody, good use of words, (especially when it comes to insults.), and I'm sure he's a sweety. That's not a fact but I'm sure he is. A sweety. Just like the way he smells like chocolate, strawberries, and all sorts of combinations of sweets. I can tell he's strong, I'm not saying he's skinny either, he's average. I just expected more. I bet we can spar sometime. Meulin never wants to spar. Now in the Walmart, I pull over a cart, Karkat just walks around in the game aisle, me on the other hand, am going to go to the snack aisle. Since it's the only thing I can possibly get for us both. Karkat just is looking for whatever, so I'm not going to interfere. We both don't have money but I found 5 bucks in the bus. The cart? Just for show. I stroll some more, hands firmly on the handle when Karkat runs up to my side.

"You heard that right?" I cock my head like a kitten. "We are due in a few minutes, we'll have to leave right about now."

"Hold your horses. We have time don't we?"

"Of course we don't!" I push my cart hard to the back of the store to see the cool new bikes and stuff they had.

"Nep!" I hear Karkat call with anger in his voice. Don't care, I've always wanted to play with someone who isn't Meulin nor Mom.

* * *

**BOO, it's short, I'm aware. Sorry this is late too. BLAH BLAH. Psst, I'm doing the stuck in the store at night thing. Lots of bicycles and Karkat finally acting how he actually does at home.**


	5. Yummy Faygo & Chips

**Heyo, I have arrived after a long, rigorous, nap that lasted several days. Jk. But I was coughing for a log time. I am back for another chapter because, haha, well, my laptop broke. No one knew who is was.(Me) Let that be our little secret. However, I will continue this story because its so...so...Cute. Even by my standards I adore this story no matter how small it is because it's fluffy. Whatever. Here's another chapter for you fellows.**

Nepeta's P.O.V

I giggled playfully, gripping the blue bike with orange stripes. Man, finally someone I can have fun with. Well, Meulin is fun to but I needed a change of well...Scenery, is all. And even if this Walmart smells of plastic and sweat for some god forsaken reason, I can't help but lift up a goofy grin, just by hearing that boy yelling out my name a angrily. Especially now he's getting over his lame shyness. So this is him now is it? Being it on I suppose. I can take it. But I'm sure he just is angry cause he cares. He is just an urchin with feelings. Lame.

"Nep!" He continued his rambling of words, I of course, flipped my legs up on the bike and gripped tightly. The lights switched off, and the dark hit me surprised. They really turned off the lights already? Suddenly I feel pain, and before I knew it, I was tangled with Karkitty and the bike.

I hissed quietly and groped his arm pulling him out of the bike remains.

"Look..." He whispered quietly. Averting my attention to the glowing toy, and chicken with a blue hat was glowing. A glow in the dark toy! Just our luck. I remember I had a glow in the dark toy. Mama had brought one after going to the city for a quick grocery run because the hens weren't laying any eggs. Turned out it was because a nasty animal was stealing them. I of course attacked it, and it just seemed to run away and never come back. I hear the steady breathing of Karkitty of coming back with the chicken held in his arms. He urges me to follow with his hands.

"We're looking for the door, I really am not in the mood for those absurd cheesy movies. It's irritating." Wow. Change in mood much? Ah, I can't take him seriously if I can still smell his sugary scent. Maybe that's why I like him. Dammit, and to top it off he is EXTREMELY cute. Damn it all. I just want to give him a hug.

"Hold up!" I run over to a shelf and pull out some tape, glow sticks, and a flash light. I wiggled my eyebrows. Though I'm sure he probably didn't see it. He gave me a stern state and shook his head quietly. I pouted in return, and ignoring him, I began taping the glow sticks that I couldn't put around my neck or wrists, to my clothing. He kept his straight look face but freaked out when I put a glow stick on his arm.

"Are you serious?" He whispered quietly in my ear.

"Mmm...Yes. I always wanted to have fun around somewhere other than my hut." He groaned and walked away looking for the door, I pulled him back and placed multiple glow rings on his fingers. "You look nice." I feel his body heat up for a second, but he just growls under his breath. "Please?" I say, my hands on his chest, looking up at him. He heats up again.

* * *

Karkat's P.O.V

Oh god. Oh fuck, oh fuck. She's touching me. Maybe it's because she doesn't have a lot of human interaction? But she atleast needs to know boundaries...She pokes my nose and laughs.

"Shhh..." I urge her grabbing both her hands and putting them back to her sides. She slips away from my eyesight, but I see her glow running back to the bikes. Godammit! Aw screw it. I run after, seeing her hop onto an olive green bike, and patting a red one on the seat. "Okay, you got me." I raise my hands up in defeat. She laughs a cute victory laugh and pedals away. She can't stay fucking still can't she. She always seems to slip out of my fingers before I can tell her how things are. Curse her daring attitude. Curse that smile. Curse her in particular. I swing my legs up on the bike and pedal, catching up to her glow until...She's in the aisle. I raise a finger to protest but...They had chocolate. And Faygo, chips, and other party stuff on the otherwise of the candy filled shelves. I arms go immediately after the Hersey bar. Nepeta's drinking noises right behind me, slurping on the soda straight out of the bottle. She passes it up to me, I take a swing.

"What kind of chips do you like?" She grabs the barbecue chips and grabs a hand full of chips before pouring more Faygo down.

"Just the original. You know, plain?" She tosses me the bag. What am I doing. I'm stealing. Oh shoot. My eyes go side, chips and Faygo slightly leaking from my bottom lip.

"Hmm?" Nepeta purrs.

"The games. There. Are. Games." I leap out of place, grab Nepeta's hand and hurry to the Game aisle after disposing any evidence of the Faygo and chips. I'm sure Nepeta got rid of the wrappers from the glow sticks and tape. My shoes skid to a stop looking at all the games. "Oh sweet Jesus." I murmur under my breath. Nepeta laughs, and pokes her elbow into my side. She wiggles her eyebrow and I turn away. Dammit. She got me. She really did. I push her away. Politely of course. She is after all a lady.

* * *

"How are we going to leave without being caught?" I grip the bag of games in my hands.

"Uh, I guess we can just stay for the night?" Nepeta said, pulling another bag to her chest. "But how are we going to sneak this stud through? Plus, there are security cameras, we got rid of the problem of the beeping when we pass through." I stood there. An idea popped into my head.

"That turtle neck looks big. I can't believe you can pull of putting to bags of stuff into that."

"The only reason it looks big is because of the bags." I hissed back.

**Have a good day everyone. I will be posting another chapter of CrazyStuck soon I hope.**


End file.
